Street Meets Dales
by TvGeek98
Summary: When Tina, Sophie and Katy go on a girly weekend away to The Pollard's B B, they make some new friends, and Tina makes a very unexpected discovery regarding The Woolpack...
1. Chapter 1

**Street Meets Dales**

**An unlikely discovery**

Chapter 1:

'So are we all ready to go then?' Sophie asked Tina from the other side of the bar at The Rovers. Although Tina had previously quit her job as barmaid, they were running low on staff that morning so Stella had asked Tina to do a shift which she would be paid for, so Tina agreed.

'Yep, think so.' Tina replied. 'I've booked the train tickets and Katy should have booked the cab to get us to the station this afternoon.

'Oooh, going anywhere exotic?' Stella chipped in.

'As if!' Tina laughed, 'Unless you count Yorkshire as exotic!' Stella was slightly confused, as she was wondering why on Earth they would be going to Yorkshire.

'Is Tommy going with you?' Stella asked.

'Nah, just us.' Said Sophie, 'Well, us and Katy. Ches is looking after Joseph, we decided we could all do with a bit of girly break together, we found a lovely looking B+B online, with great reviews.'

'Haha, you girls enjoy yourselves.' Stella laughed, as she still wasn't entirely sure what the attraction to Leeds was, but did not mention this. 'Don't be getting into any trouble now, will ya?'

It was coming up to one o'clock, and Tina's shift was nearly over, just then, Katy came in, and told them that the cab was waiting outside. Stella let Tina go early, thanked her for the help, and Tina, Katy and Sophie each ran back home to grab their suitcases. They met back at the Rovers, got in the cab, and away they went.

About an hour and a half later, the girls arrived in Leeds and were met by a pre-booked taxi that was ready to take them to the B+B. I was about three in the afternoon when they arrived in Emmerdale village.

'What a pretty place.' Katy commented. It was safe to say that they thought it was much lovelier then the cobbled streets of Weatherfield, with the surrounding fields and greenery.

'The pub looks lovely; we'll have to check that out later.' Tina decided. The others agreed that they would visit The Woolpack later, and see if the standard was as good as The Rovers!

The taxi pulled up outside the Pollard's B+B, and Tina, Katy and Sophie were greeted by Amy and Victoria, who offered to carry their bags inside for them since Eric was busy preparing the food for later and making sure their rooms were nice for them. Sophie and Katy were going to be sharing a room with two single beds, whereas Tina had her own, since you couldn't book a room with three single beds and they all agreed that because Tina was the oldest she should have the room to her self. Amy and Vic made sure that everything was ok with the rooms, chatted with the Weatherfield girls for a bit as they were of similar age, then left them to settle in. Victoria offered to give them a tour of the village the next day, which Tina, Sophie and Katy happily agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At 5 o'clock, Tina suggested going for a drink at The Woolpack. The others agreed, so they invited Amy and Vic along so that they could introduce them to other village residents.

'The Woolpack.' Tina began; 'I'm sure my Dad once mentioned something about somewhere called The Woolpack, he was probably on about somewhere different though.'

They all walked up to the pub together, and they were delighted to be greeted by nothing but friendly faces, smiles, and people asking how they were. One of the people that they were introduced to was a man called Alan Turner, and they were told that he had lived in the village longer than anybody else that Amy and Vic knew.

'A bit like Ken then.' Sophie couldn't help but think to herself. She didn't say this however; as she knew it would be pointless since the chances were that Alan Turner wouldn't have a clue who she was going on about. How was he supposed to know who Ken Barlow was?

'Tina McIntyre.' Tina smiled and shook hands with Alan.

'McIntyre. Now why does that name ring a bell?' Alan wondered out loud. He had a strong idea of who Tina might be, but he did not like to say anything incase he was wrong. Probably a good job he didn't, because if he'd asked Tina the question that he wanted to at that moment in time, Tina wouldn't have a clue who or what he was on about. He wanted to ask her if she had come to visit the Dingle's, and he had good reason for this. Tina, however, had never heard of the Dingle's until a few days later, when her and Vic decided to investigate more closely into something that Sophie and Katy had found in their room that evening…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When they arrived back at the B+B, Tina went to her room to get her pyjamas on and Katy and Sophie also got their pyjamas on. When Katy opened the window slightly to let some fresh air in she thought that she heard the sound of something falling down behind the wardrobe, so she got Sophie to come over so that they could attempt to move the wardrobe and see what it was. It was no use though, and when Tina arrived back at their room (they had arranged to just sit and chat for a few hours before going to bed) she wondered what all the racket was. When they had told her she too was curious and offered to help move the wardrobe, it was still no good though, and Eric who was down stairs was also wondering what the matter could be, so he sent Amy and Victoria, who were just sat on the sofa chatting, up to see what was going on, since he couldn't be bothered doing it himself.

When everything had been explained to Amy and Vic, Amy really wasn't bothered, told them that it wouldn't be anything exciting, and went back downstairs. Victoria, however, was just as curious as them and wanted to know what could be behind the wardrobe. With four people helping, they eventually managed to push the wardrobe over and were disappointed to discover that it was only a bit of paper.

'Is that all!' Vic complained. 'All that for nothing. I can't believe Amy was actually right for once!' It is safe to say that she was more than angry.

'Wait a minute.' Tina replied, and picked up the piece of paper. Everyone started having coughing fits, because the piece of paper had had a really thick layer of dust on either side, and Tina had just blown that dust everywhere.

'Watch it!' Sophie yelled; 'We don't all want dust filled lungs!'

'Oh shut up.' Said Tina 'There's something here.' By 'something' she meant writing. It was a very old piece of paper, was stained a yellowy brown colour, and the writing was done in one of those old ink pens, the ones which blob all over the paper easily and seemed to make everybody write in italics. It was incredibly difficult to read, but with the help of each other, they could just about make it out.

'It's dated 1950, which makes it 63 years old!' Vic observed.

'Look, it's addressed to a man named Shadrach Dingle, and looks like it was written by a child, with the help of an adult.

'SHADRACH DINGLE!' Victoria exclaimed excitedly, he used to live round here, and the time scales look like he was about five or six when this was written.

'We should show it to him then, are you still in touch?' Sophie asked eagerly. She loved a good mystery, and was dying to show this to the man that it was addressed to, to see if he could remember it and explain further why he was writing to this person, and to see if they could possibly track the person who wrote it down! It would be great for somebody of that age to be able to re read what they wrote when they were a young child; surely it would bring back loads of memories? Sophie loved chatting to the older generation about what they'd done in the past, she found it very inspiring.

'Ummm…..might be slightly difficult.' Victoria began.

'Why?' Sophie kept pressing her for an answer.

'He died a couple of years ago.' The Weatherfield girls knew better than to say any more, as they were not sure how close Victoria had been to Shadrach, and did not want to say anything incase she was close to him and it upset her.

'Look who it's from!' Katy practically yelled. She was pointing to the bottom of the letter, at the surname in particular. Everyone fell silent, Tina opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Because their, at the bottom of the page, in the handwriting of a child, was the name William McIntyre. Tina's Grandad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'I want to speak to Alan.' Tina said eventually. 'He said my surname rung a bell, maybe he knew my Grandad.'

'Well we can't just go and bother him now, it's nearly nine o'clock!' Victoria exclaimed. It's amazing how time flies when you're trying to solve a mystery.

'Well I don't mean now, you idiot!' Tina was amazed that Victoria had actually thought she meant there and then, but it did come across that way when she said it, so the others weren't really surprised. They decided to call it a night, since they were all tired, they would talk to Alan tomorrow.

The following day, Tina, Sophie and Katy got up and went downstairs for breakfast at around 8:30. Victoria hadn't arrived yet, but Amy was there (well, she does live there, after all.)

'Where did you get to last night?' Katy asked, 'You missed all the fun.'

'What, an old piece of paper behind a wardrobe, real fun.'

'Well, if you don't want to know….' Sophie began.

'Alright then, what was so interesting about that piece of paper?' It was clear that Amy still wasn't interested, but they filled her in regardless. When she still didn't show much interest, obviously thinking that the name was just a coincidence, and that there was no link with Tina whatsoever, the others decided not to bother trying to convince her, and to just try and dig up the history of Tina's family. After all, everybody else was interested, so why shouldn't they.

After breakfast, they met Vic outside the B+B and went to find Alan…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It didn't take long to figure out that Alan would be in the Woolpack, and they found him sitting on his own, drinking a pint. He looked up and was quite surprised when the girls came over and sat next to him, as young girls generally tend to avoid him all together!

'Hello girls, it's a fine day today isn't it.' Alan wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation with four young girls without boring them to death in the first sentence, so he decided to go with the age old trick of talking about the weather.

'Yes, and…' Vic began. It was clear that she was about to go completely off topic and get into a conversation about something completely different, so Tina jumped in swiftly and produced the old letter from her bag.

Alan read the letter with great concentration, and eventually nodded and said: 'Ah, I see.'

'I see!' Tina exclaimed, 'Is that the best you can do? I see!' Alan was rather taken aback by this comment, but he really hadn't got a clue what to say next, after all, he had only been young at the time it was written, and couldn't really remember much about it. What he could remember, however, was that he had attended primary school with both Shadrach and William, and that William had lived in the area for several years. He explained all of this to Tina and the other girls, who listened in amazement. If only they knew the rest…

As they were leaving the pub, Sophie said to Tina: 'So do you think that's it then, they went to school together, were best friends and wanted to write each other letters when they went on holiday?'

'No.' Tina replied, 'No, there's more to it that, I can sense it.' The rest of them looked at her like she was mad, but little did they know that she was actually right, and that there was a lot more to it, than that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The four girls sat in silence for the first 5 minutes or so when they got back to the B+B, but it felt like much longer.

'So, what about this tour that me and Amy are supposed to be taking you on?' Victoria asked, although she already knew the answer.

'No, I want to look into this further.' Came Tina's blunt reply, which confirmed what Victoria had presumed she would say. However, Katy and Sophie appeared bored, as they were sure that there was nothing more worth discovering, so Victoria took them on a tour of the village, while Tina stayed at the B+B and got her laptop out of her bag. She was going to research, and she was not prepared to let anything hold her back from the truth.

She researched various different things, and eventually came across a website which gave the history of Yorkshire; with information dating way back since before Tina's Grandad was born. Tina's Grandad was already dead, the same as Shadrach. They had both died aged 62 and 63. What she had figured out by then, was that if her Grandad had lived in the area during his young childhood years, then her Great Grandparents must have lived in the area long before that. This made her wonder why her Grandad moved to Manchester, what his aim there was, and also when he moved. She looked at the website for quite some time, until she came across the area for the village of Emmerdale. She read for a bit, but found nothing that would be of any use. Just as she was about to give up, she came across the section about The Woolpack, and saw something which caught her eye.

Tina discovered that The Woolpack used to be on a different premise, and that the FIRST EVER owners, went under the name of McIntyre. She sat there stunned for a few minutes, trying to make sense of what she had just read. All sorts of thoughts were racing through her mind, and the main thought which kept on coming back to her was 'That pub is rightfully mine.' She hadn't a clue whether this was actually the case, as her Great Great (or even Greater that) Grandparents may have sold it, or even given it away if they decided that they didn't want it ant more. She didn't consider any of this though, and was all set to go and demand they give her back her family's pub, and was rather angry when Victoria, Katy, Sophie, and even Amy came bursting in through the door.

'Hey guys look at this!' Tina practically screamed, as she showed them the webpage and explained to them in excruciating detail about all the reasons why The Woolpack should be rightfully hers.

'You need to speak to Alan again.' Victoria said. 'He was once Landlord of The Woolpack, and will probably have copies of all the old records of past owners and Landlords, and also who they left the pub to. If the pub was at any point left to a member of your family who didn't know about it, then that means that the pub would not have been officially signed to anybody else, and is therefore rightfully your Dad's, you should ring him and tell him!' Victoria continued, unaware that Tina's Dad had passed away a few years back.

'He's dead.' Tina put bluntly. 'Well in that case it's yours!' Victoria exclaimed, seemingly showing no compassion for Tina. Tina really didn't mind though, she was just as excited as Vic seemed to be.

'Back to Alan it is then!' Katy declared, and off they went once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The girls were with Alan in his attic, rummaging through old files and documents, until eventually they came across and old document titled: 'The Woolpack: Owners and Landlords.' There were about five or six pages worth of names, and alongside them the job that they did with the pub, and the duration that they had done it for. These were not recent files, and the latest name given was that of Alan himself, who was Landlord of The Woolpack between 1991 and 1999. These pages were not in order, and it took them a while to figure out which was the first page, but when they did, they found what the girls had expected all along. The pub was first owned by a Mr Maxwell McIntyre. Tina's Great Grandad.

'So did you know any of my Grandparents, or even Great Grandparents?' Tina asked Alan excitedly.

'No, no, no.' Alan replied, 'I only moved here in 1982, Shadrach didn't move until 2000. He had family here though, and obviously knew and kept in touch with your Grandad.'

'Ok, ok, slow down.' Tina was struggling to take all of this in. 'Why did my Great Grandad sell the pub and move to Manchester? If he worked hard to get it up and running, then why did he just sell up and move?' Tina was greatly confused, and it never crossed her mind that the pub might not actually have been solved, and this seemed to be the case.

'Doesn't look like the pub was even sold in the first place.' Katy commented. 'Look at this:' Katy pointed to a part of the document which said: 'Taken over by…' It did not actually say who it was taken over by, I mean, it might have done at first, but the ink was too smudged in places to be able to tell what it said.

'Looks like your Grandad just walked out on the place.' Sophie piped up.

'Um, GREAT Grandad.' Tina corrected her. 'And anyway, he wouldn't have walked out without good reason. McIntyres don't do that.'

'Well this one clearly did.' Victoria felt like saying, but she decided to keep it zipped.

'Even so,' Said Alan. 'If The Woolpack was never officially signed from your Great Grandad to the next person who took it over, then nobody had any right to sign it to anybody else.'

'You know what this means T?' Katy said excitedly. 'It means that The Woolpack is yours!'

Tina looked at Alan hopefully.

'Well, it seems that someone has a bit of family tree searching to do.' Alan began. 'But yes, if this is definitely your family, and it is looking that way with all the name links and things, then yes, if you are the eldest in your family then you are the rightful owner of The Woolpack.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

A couple of days later, which was the day before the girls went home, Tina had got everything cleared up and found out that the McIntyre family in the document was definitely her blood relatives, and therefore The Woolpack was rightfully hers. Her and the other girls, including Victoria, met Alan at the pub at half 10 on the dot, for a meeting with Chas and Diane. Alan explained everything, and Chas and Diane listened intently. They were shocked at first, but after a while, when they had had chance to read the records themselves, they saw that the pub did rightfully belong to Tina, and agreed to hand it over.

'So when do you want us to move out?' Chas asked.

'Oh, no, I don't want you to move out!' Tina Exclaimed. 'No, I'm going to officially sign the pub over to you two, as you seem to be doing an excellent job of running it.' Looks of relief crossed both Diane and Chas' faces. 'However;' Tina continued. 'There is one thing, just one thing, I'd like to do to before me and the others go home. I want to dedicate it to my Dad. I want a plaque put over the front door, with his name and the years he lived. I think he'd like that, and it'll be nice to have the McIntyre name over the front door forever, since we were the ones to open this pub in the first place.' Tina couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

'Deal.' Said Chas with a smile on her face, as her and Tina shook hands. They arranged for Tina to choose the plaque, get it made and then send it to The Woolpack for them to mount above the front door. Tina spent the rest of the day just walking around, chatting and relaxing with Sophie, Katy and Victoria.

When they left to go home the next day, all of the girls said goodbye to Victoria, exchanged mobile numbers and promised to add each other on facebook the second they got home.

'Bye!' They all shouted through the window of the taxi at the same time, as they were waved off by Victoria and Amy.

They arrived back in Weatherfield less than an hour later, dumped their suitcases and headed straight to The Rovers.

'Good time girls?' Stella asked.

'The best.' Katy replied, and they all proceeded to tell Stella all about their eventful weekend.

Tina went home feeling happier than normal that evening, as she knew she had done something nice for her Dad, and felt proud of herself for that. She lay awake, letting the events of the weekend keep unfolding in her head, over and over and over again.


End file.
